Relax Time
by Shakazaki-Rikou
Summary: [FLASH FIC] Aku benar-benar ingin istirahat kali ini. Tapi si bodoh itu mencegahku pergi. Yah, tidak apalah sesekali. Lagipula dia bersikap berbeda dari biasanya. [AU!Mitsunari Ishida]


_**-Relax Time-**_

 _Rate : T_

 _Shakazaki Rikou._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **AU!Mitsunari Ishida sebagai detektif, dan [Name] sebagai asisten.**

.

.

.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

Aku melihat Mitsunari baru saja memecahkan gelasnya. Membuatku bergidik perlahan. Lantunan lagu klasik yang mengisi hening. Entah kenapa benar-benar mengerikan.

Dia melirik ke arahku. "Apa?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Lalu pura-pura sibuk dengan pekerjaanku sendiri. Tidak berani melihat pria itu saat sedang kesal. Seberani-beraninya aku pada Mitsunari. Pria itu sudah mengerikan dari zaman batu. Aku tidak mau cari mati.

Setelah memastikan berkas-berkasku sudah berada di tempatnya. Kurenggangkan sedikit lengan dan punggungku. Benar-benar pegal. Aku ingin pulang cepat hari ini.

"Ishida, aku pulang duluan ya?"

"Kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada mengerikan. Membuatku mati kutu lagi. Aku benar-benar tidak menyukai Mitsunari saat aku tidak bisa melawannya. Ini menjatuhkan harga diriku.

"Ini sudah jam 10 malam! Kau tidak berpikir orang akan berasumsi macam-macam jika seorang gadis sendirian dengan pria disini!?" balasku nekat. Membuatnya memutar mata.

Mitsunari berdiri. Menampakkan tubuhnya yang dibalut kemeja putih dan _vest_ hitam. Juga sarung tangan hitam yang jarang pria itu lepas. Entah apa alasannya. "Kau asistenku. Simpel saja."

Aku menggerutu. Menyambar jasku dan melangkah keluar dengan hentakan hak tinggi yang keras. Tapi sedetik kemudian tanganku ditahan. Sangat kuat. Kugertakkan gigiku. "Lepaskan Ishida!"

"Temani aku minum."

"Tenggak saja alkoholmu sendiri!" ucapku lebih ketus lagi. Aku sedang kesal. _Bad mood_ karena seharian terjebak bersama Mitsunari yang suasana hatinya sama. Kasus yang kami tangani sama sekali tidak mencapai konklusi. Jadi pria itu stress, bahkan _video call_ dari Hanbei –kakaknya yang cantik naudzubillah- tidak membuat raut rekanku membaik.

Mitsunari melepaskan tanganku.

Bagus.

Tapi aneh.

Dan dengan bodohnya aku berbalik padanya, menatapnya dengan alis terangkat otomatis. Aku gampang curiga, resiko jadi detektif selama 2 tahun. "Kenapa?"

"Pergi saja sana, kau takkan bisa keluar. Ruang kerjanya dikunci dan kuncinya ada padaku."

 **DEG.**

INI GILA.

"Kau ini kenapa sih! Jangan membuatku naik pitam Ishida!" ucapku dengan nada tinggi. Membuatnya menutup mata seakan telinganya berdenging –kuharap juga begitu-. Mitsunari menatapku dingin. Manik emasnya masih kalem seperti biasa. Tapi entah kenapa raut wajahnya mengendur.

"Kurasa.." ucapnya pelan. Membuatku tertegun. Mitsunari selalu bicara dengan penuh kekuatan dan tak jarang, ketus. Dia begitu dingin. Apalagi di masa-masa setelah Tuan Hideyoshi, orang yang mendirikan agensi detektif ini wafat. Mitsunari benar-benar lepas kendali.

Memecahkan gelas hanya amukan kecilnya.

"Kita benar-benar renggang kali ini. Aku ingin bicara. Kalau kita terus seperti ini, jangan harap agensi akan bertahan lama. Minum segelas wine dan suasana hening. Itu sesuatu yang pas."

Mitsunari memijat pelipisnya dalam diam. "Aku ingin mengendurkan syarafku."

Aku tertegun.

Sial.

Perlakuan lembut. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dia memohon dengan kiasan. Membuatku yang berempati tinggi menjadi kasihan padanya.

Pria itu berbalik dan secara tidak sadar aku mengikutinya. Dia duduk di ruang tengah yang memiliki satu set sofa coklat dan meja. Tampak _wine_ dan dua gelas ada di atasnya. Mitsunari duduk di sofa coklat itu. Diikuti aku di sampingnya.

Hening.

Hanya terdengar suara dentingan gelas yang bersentuhan dengan mulut botol. Mitsunari menuang cairan pembakar tenggorokan ke gelasnya dan _wine_ biasa untukku. Heh, dia tahu terlalu banyak tentangku.

Aku menghela napas. Meliriknya. "Jadi.."

"Apa?"

"Tidak."

Lidahku kaku, aku tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Topik yang ingin dibicarakan, segala macam hal soal kasus, sampai emosi buluk yang sudah meradang di otakku sejak tadi pagi seakan lenyap. Hilang ditelan bumi. _Kurang ajar._

Harusnya aku bisa makin meledak lagi. Tapi melihat Mitsunari yang tampak ingin bersantai dan lelah membuatku bungkam. Dia menenggak cairan itu dalam sekali telan dan menghela napas panjang, seakan berusaha mengeluarkan stress-nya saat itu juga.

Aku mengibaskan tangan. "Mulutmu jadi bau alkohol," ucapku pelan. Lalu mengambil gelasku sendiri dan meminum _wine-_ ku.

Hei.

Tidak buruk.

Aku memang merasa 'sedikit' lebih baik. Sedikit sekali. Harusnya aku tidak minum alkohol. Benda cair ini membuat otakku linglung, yang dipakai untuk berpikir dan memecahkan masalah. Mitsunari juga begitu. Dia jarang sekali meminum minuman keras. Kupikir dia akan gampang mabuk.

Dan yang mengejutkan tidak. _Kurang ajar._

"Kau tidak ingin bicara lebih dahulu?" tanya Mitsunari sambil menaikkan alis. Mengisi lagi gelasnya. Aku mencibir. "Otakmu sedang dalam pengaruh alkohol. Kau takkan mendengarku."

"Tidak, aku tidak gampang mabuk. Beri aku 5 botol lagi, kujamin aku masih sadar."

"Dasar tukang pamer."

Kutenggak _wine-_ ku. "Ya, ya. Kau menang lomba minum dari Masamune seminggu lalu. Bahkan hampir menyaingi Tuan Takeda. Ha, tapi kau takkan bisa mengalahkan Tuan Hideyoshi."

"Jangan singgung dia," nadanya mulai mengancam. Aku hanya terkekeh, berusaha menutupi rasa takutku.

"Kau masih saja sensitif soal itu, Ishida. Itu sudah lama sekali terjadi. Kau harus lebih dewasa," ucapku. Aku menghela napas. Lalu menantikan cemooh 'sok bijak' darinya. Tapi tidak datang.

Dia hanya menatapku. Membuatku hampir tersedak _wine._ Meliriknya dengan tenggorokan tercekik dan terbatuk-batuk. Menatapnya balas. "Apa?"

"Kau mau aku seperti apa?" tanya pria itu. Mata emasnya terlihat damai dan lelah dibalik poni peraknya. Aku tercekat. Menelan ludahku. Entah kenapa aku lupa betapa tampannya Mitsunari saat dia sedang tenang. Dia meletakkan lengannya di atas punggung sofa. Rautnya masih kaku dan tegas.

Aku tertawa kikuk. "Serius nih?" ucapku berusaha bercanda. Kemudian secara diam-diam menghindari kontak mata dengannya. "Tumben kau tidak egois."

"Aku juga jarang meminta pendapat orang lain."

"Cie, ngaku."

"Hei, aku serius," kata Mitsunari. "Aku tidak ingin tempat ini berantakan. Yang tersisa disini hanya kita. Jika kau dan aku tidak sinkron lagi. Mungkin kantor ini akan tutup."

Aku menatapnya dalam diam. Menerka, apa tadi pria ini salah makan? Dia benar-benar berbeda. Tapi bagus, tidak ada salahnya sesekali melihat Mitsunari begini.

Kuturunkan kelopak mataku. "Ya, Kak Hanbei sudah lelah."

Dia sebenarnya juga merupakan salah satu detektif kami. Yang paling senior. Tapi semenjak divonis memiliki penyakit parah. Mitsunari memaksa kakaknya agar kembali ke kampung halaman saja dan menyerahkan tempat ini pada kami.

Kak Hanbei tak pernah berubah. Dia begitu rupawan dan misterius. Aku masih ingat kacamata ungunya. Sesekali tertawa merdu menenangkan Mitsunari saat pria itu mengamuk.

Dan memikirkan pertanyaan Mitsunari tadi, aku menggeleng. Alasanku marah jadi hilang tanpa sebab. "Aku tidak mengharapkan kau jadi apa."

"Sungguh?"

"Ishida ya Ishida. Aku Cuma sedang.. agak pusing. Dan banyak pekerjaan."

Mitsunari sepertinya percaya padaku. Dia hanya menatap ke depan. "Ternyata benar, kita sama-sama lelah."

Aku hanya tersenyum miris. Meminum _wine_ -ku lagi dan menutup mata. Mulai merasa nyaman, juga jauh lebih baik.

Tangan Mitsunari yang tersandar di belakangku bergerak sedikit. Merangkulku dalam diam dan menarikku mendekat. Membuatku tercekat. Aku menatapnya, seakan panik. Tapi pria itu hanya diam saja. Berlagak normal.

Dia menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya. Lalu menyilangkan kaki. Kemudian meminum bir-nya lagi. Menghiraukan kalau wajahku sudah merah sampai batang leher. Aku menatapnya. "Ishida-"

"Kau lelah kan? Jadi diam saja."

"Hei," aku benar-benar curiga sekarang. Menatapnya tajam. "Kau tidak diracuni kan?"

"Tidak."

"Atau kau sedang mabuk?"

"Aku tidak mabuk," jawabnya dengan raut wajah yang begitu damai. Membuatku ingin menonjoknya. Hei, mukaku kau buat jadi tomat, sinting!

"Lalu kenapa!?" desakku dengan nada tinggi tepat di samping telinganya. Membuat Mitsunari meringis. Dia menatapku kesal, "Kau benar-benar cerewet hari ini."

"Kau mencurigakan tau!"

Pria itu mendengus. Angin dingin meniup rambutnya. Aku menyadari satu hal.

Mitsunari sedang menghangatkan dirinya sendiri. Pria itu hanya memakai _vest_ hitam dan kemeja. Ini masih bulan Februari. Masih ada salju. Aku mendengus. Menatapnya kesal pura-pura merajuk. "Kau pikir aku ini penghangat ruanganmu?"

"Soalnya tidak adil," balas Mitsunari. "Kau pakai jas."

"Ambil saja jasmu sendiri!"

"Malas."

"Kau ini anak kecil atau apa?" tanyaku. Berusaha menjauhkan diriku sendiri darinya. Dia membuat jantungku berdentum tidak karuan. Tapi Mitsunari kuat, dia sering terlibat perkelahian. Juga mendapat sabuk hitam untuk beladiri. Aku menyerah. Menghela napas.

Manik hitamku menatapnya, berharap sekali lagi dia mau melepaskanku. "Aku ambilkan jasmu, oke? jadi lepaskan aku."

"Tidak mau."

"Mitsunari!"

Aku tersentak. Lalu menutup mulutku.

Pria itu sendiri terkaget. Dia menatapku tidak percaya beberapa saat. Kemudian menyeringai tipis.

Dan demi Tuhan, itu mengerikan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi? Aku tidak dengar," ucapnya dengan nada aneh. Dia berusaha mengerjaiku.

"Diam, Ishida bodoh."

"Kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku, [Name]. Mengaku sajalah," katanya terus mendesakku. Aku menggertakkan gigi, _he got me._

"Terus kenapa?" tanyaku sambil menyilangkan tangan. Menatapnya dari samping. Mitsunari hanya tertawa sinis, menyebalkan.

"Tidak ada," ucapnya. Senyum kemenangan dia sanggul. "Aku hanya merasa puas, kau tidak gampang dikerjai."

"Lihat saja nanti!" balasku. Aku menatap ke depan sambil mendengus. Menyilangkan tangan dan kakiku, memikirkan balas dendam untuk Mitsunari besok. Sepertinya mengolesi balsem di bawah hidung pria itu saat dia tertidur tidak buruk.

Mitsunari menatapku lagi. "Hei, jangan seperti itu."

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanyaku dingin pada akhirnya. "Kau tidak pernah peduli padaku. Dan sekarang kau berlaku sangat manis dan kekanak-kanakkan. Kau kesurupan apa? diceramahi Kak Hanbei satu jam?"

Mitsunari menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

Dia menarikku semakin dekat.

"Aku tidak percaya, pasti ada apa-apa."

"[Name]."

"Mitsunari, aku tidak mudah kau bodohi. Jadi lebih baik lepaskan aku dan biarkan aku pulang. Aku ingin tidur dan tidak terlambat ba-"

 **CUP.**

Aku terdiam. Menahan napas.

Pria itu. Dia baru saja mencium dahiku.

"MITSUNARI!"

"Apaan sih, kau benar-benar berisik," gerutu pria itu sambil menarik wajahnya. Lalu menatapku dengan seringai menakutkannya. "Atau mau di bibir saja sekalian biar diam?"

"Mitsunari bodoh!"

Aku membuang muka. Masa bodoh aku memanggil nama depannya dua kali. Membuat pria itu tertawa lepas. "Ha! Aku mendapatkanmu!"

"Kau benar-benar aneh hari ini."

"Kau itu yang aneh, gadis bodoh. Sudah seminggu kita jadi sepasang kekasih dan kau masih memanggilku dengan nama belakangku? Dasar. Jangan menangis kalau suatu hari nanti kita putus."

.

.

.

Dan seperti itulah hubungan percintaan yang kami miliki.

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **.**

 **FIN.**

 **.**

* * *

 **XXX**

* * *

 **Author Note :**

HAY.

SAYA BALIK LAGI.

/DIGENCET VESPA/

Satu fic _meaningless_ dari saya. Kalau muntah silahkan _flame_ di kotak review.

Kali ini Shakazaki lagi lelah baperan pemirsah. Sesekali bikin fic yang gak bikin kokoro nyelekit gak masalah eu *kedip kedip*.

Maaf buat reader yang lagi nungguin Day Dream. Saya sedang belum bisa melanjutkan. Jadi sebagai penebus dosa. Saya terbitkan fic ini.

Yah.

Meski gakkan setimpal sih.

Setidaknya itu bukti kalau author Saki masih hidup di SenBasa /DUAK/

Review sangat diapresiasi.

 **AKHIR KATA, TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU SELAMA HAMPIR SATU SETENGAH TAHUN. SEMOGA FIC SEDERHANA INI MENGOBATI KERINDUAN READER SEKALIAN.**

 **SALAM KOMPOR GAS SEMUA XD**

 **WRITTEN WITH LOVE.**

 **SHAKAZAKI-RIKOU.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **P.S : MOHON MENUNGGU SAMBIL NGIDER DI FANDOM LAIN ATAU MENGHAPALKAN LAGU IKLAN BUKALAPAK.**

 **P.S.S : YAKIN MAU SAMA MASAMUNE?**

 **P.S.S.S. : MONGOMONG MITSUNARI GANTENG JUGA.**

 **P.S.S.S.S. : SARI ROTI SANDWICH COKLAT ENAK LOH.**

 **P.S.S.S.S.S. : KEEP SMILE SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**


End file.
